


Five Nights At Egg

by Mochira, XiiiC



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M, i cant believe this is the first thing i post here, im bored, yeah this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochira/pseuds/Mochira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiiiC/pseuds/XiiiC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Five Nights at Freddy's AU for One Punch Man.<br/>One day Saitama decides he needs a real job so he works at a local yet not so local pizzeria in Italy called "Freddy Faezbear's Pizzeria".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Egg Has Begun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: K so this is a 1000% serious fanfiction. Only constructive criticism allowed k thanks.

one day saitama and genos had some tea. it was great. joeks were made. funny and weird. later on, they went to the store. saitm got all the discounts. they had some good eating s that night. everyone was happy. then because i need angst, genos got the sadness because sait didn't acknolege his awsome new robotic armour. and he got a hair cut. genny then moves to italy to get away from yapan & the stres. he was kidneppped and forced to wear a dress frOM A CERTAIN HORROR gAME. SAitma then went to italia and decided to become a guard for a pizzeria called 'freddys pizzeria'.A/N: goddamn do i gotta speell this out, it's a fnaf au goddamn. and so he's there, in the pizzera where he saw the hot robotc ass (tm) of jenos in a chica dress. sonic then came out of nowhere and was like 'fuk u binch this is my wifey u acnt touch her'. then saitamu and donic fought for genos' love. genos then said 'i only love satame sorry'. then they flew away on a unicorn and had da sexx. satemo put his peepee in geno's' booty and wow sexx words.

THE eDN


	2. Wow, this has nothing to do with FNAF I'm just in a Shitpost mood rn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K

saitamer said to geans, 'i need a w33d plz k thank u." and jenos said 'but master-teacher-sempei,no. u will get teh high and ur 2p will come out'. saitm was offend and stole a blunt from the nearest walmart(tm). "mater nooooo' geno did the shouting towards his former friend but saimt put el blunt into his cabeza and inhaled thyne weed. "I am of aging, you cant tell me what 2 do." he then became 2p because reasons. "wow jeany u r so mean i swear. smoke some jointos with me amigo." saitme told friend. "wow i didnt know u knew spanish ok." geany then grabbed blunt and 420 blazed it up all night long. between weed and 2p saime, they decided to go 2 store and rob it. they stole exactly 300 yenerz and 1 plate of fish. they then met sonic who showed them lsd and they all did drugs all day and night long. saimet grew uno moustche amd became a marracah singer in mexico. genos became an angel and sonic became shadow the hedge for emo reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism only k thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critism only pls. i worked really ard k. 1 hr. that's a logn time.


End file.
